


yu-gay-oh!

by KurapikaBall



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, F/F, M/M, Yugi being a tiny murder child thing, chatfic, shut up mokuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurapikaBall/pseuds/KurapikaBall
Summary: basically miho's in this because she's actually the best character
Relationships: Chaseshipping - Relationship, Rivalshipping, Shrimpshipping - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters are probably going to be short because i just hhhh

ATM: hey guys  
bug brain: ew i dont talk to 5000 year olds  
dinosaur, grrr: exactly  
atem very hot yes indeed: that's gay  
wrench: you're one to talk, you hetero.  
oh bugger: what about me?  
okay then fuck you guys  
Dragon: I wish to leave this place.  
im always the blind: oh so you want to leave then, give us your whole bank account.  
hot: or just leave if you don't want to talk-  
big brother: no! Seto can't leave, he's one of the main characthers in yugioh! Including season 0.  
dragon: shut up mokuba  
3rd person: GUYS! MIHO NEEDS TO SAY SOMETHING!!!  
wrench: well say it or else get banned  
ATM: his paitence is low  
3rd person: HAPPY ORANGE DAY!!!  
wrench: banned  
dragon: ^  
* 3𝗿𝗱 𝗽𝗲𝗿𝘀𝗼𝗻 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗯𝗮𝗻𝗻𝗲𝗱 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗴𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗽𝗰𝗵𝗮𝘁*


	2. uh the nicknames 😎👊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh yeah just the nicknames, also miho best girl

dragon: seto  
big brother: mokuba  
wrench: yugi  
ATM: atem  
Oh bugger: bakura  
3rd person: Miho  
atem very hot yes indeed: teá (she's gonna be ooc since i hate her she can die smh)  
bugbrain: rex  
dinosaur, grrr: weevil 😎👊  
i miss being blind: serenity  
brooklyn rage grr bark bark: joEy  
im always the blind: tristan  
hot: duke   
and that's all my guys 😎

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this sucks


End file.
